Adult Time
by Florence Nightmare
Summary: Sirius and Remus stuggle with adult time with a child to raise. Harry's raised by his god fathers. kinda cute, a little sad. but mostly smut. wolfstar. baby harry. AU. M/M. R&R.


Sirius watched his lover sitting on their lounge. He smiled lightly shaking his head. His lover was reading, as usual. He came up and sat at his lovers feet, crawling to their lap and spreading their knees. He smirked to himself and nuzzled the crutch of his lovers track pants.

Remus lowered his book and looked over his glasses at the dark hair man's head on his lap. "Sirius, what are you doing?"

"Mmhmph" was all Sirius could reply as he nuzzled in further. He felt the man hardened at the little movement on his flaccid cock. Remus placed his book and glasses on the lamp table. Sirius hooked his fingers on the waist band of the soft pants and tugged at them prompting Remus to lift his arse off the lounge to allow Sirius to remove them.

Remus moaned deep in his throat as Sirius placed his semi-hard cock his mouth and began to suck him.

"Sirius, fuck, really, is this a good time? mmm." Remus breathed out his words,his head thrown back on the lounge are spread wide, gripping the cushions.

Sirius took the werewolfs cock out of his mouth and grabbed it with his warm manicured hand. "Please Remus, let me love you. its been so long."

Remus cupped his hands on Sirius's cheeks and stared into his piercing grey eyes. "You dont have to, love." Sirius kiss his lover deeply on the mouth, taking his time to explore his lovers welcoming mouth with his tongue, tasting him and feeling his love for him. Remus's hands where in Sirius thick black locks, gently massaging his skull as he pulled him closer to him, while Sirius stroked Remus's now hard cock in time with their tongues.

They pulled apart, Sirius looked at Remus through half lidded eyes. "Please, Moony, I miss you so much, I want to feel you come deep in my mouth." Remus could only sigh as Sirius moved his mouth down to envelop the werewolfs cock again. He worked his tongue gently over the tip, slighty dipping into the slit. Remus moaned at the sensation and grabbed Sirius's hair tightly. As Sirius moved his mouth down the shaft of Remus's rock hard cock.

Remus thrust his hips upwards pushing his cock into Sirius's throat. Sirius moaned around his cock at the idea of his long time lovers pleasure.

Just as Sirius started to find the pace that Remus loved the most. A loud cry came from the bedroom down the hall. Sirius removed his mouth and moaned. Not a pleasurable, satisfied moan, but a pained moan. A frustrated moan. He sat back on his heels, and went to stand.

Remus placed his hands on Sirius's shoulders. "I've got him love. You relax. Have a shower or something. ok? I love you." Remus stood pulling his track pants up and tucking his now half limp cock back inside. As he went to walk past Sirius he hooked his finger under his chin and kissed him soundly pouring his love in the dark haired man.

Sirius heard the door to the nursery open, the screaming child get louder, Remus's soft baritone voice sooth their god-son come son. He smiled as the screaming child called "papa papa papa."

Remus answered the boy through the darkness "papas here Harry. shhh papa loves you."

After Sirius's shower, which he took extra long to wash the playdoh and breakfast cereal out of his hair. He dryed his hair with his wand and moisturized his skin. He walked into the lounge room to find it empty. He looked down the hall to Harry's room. There was a soft glow coming from underneath the ajar door. He tiptoed down the hall and quietly opened the door he could see remus sitting in the rocking chair, 2year old harry curled up on his chest while Remus read a book aloud to the toddler. His voice was calmly and monotone.

"Hey" Remus said without looking up or changing his tone or pace.

"Hi" Sirius whispered. "How longs he been asleep?" He added brushing away a tufted of Harry's hair so he could kiss his forehead.

"About 5 minutes," rRemus smiled putting the book down next to the lamp. "Little bugger wanted me to read Beedle the Bard. All of them. He crashed before the pot started to hop." Remus half laughed trying not to move Harry to much.

"Lily used to make you read to her belly remember. Its your voice. It is so soothing." Sirius smiled at the fond memory. The smile faded as quick as it came. He bent to help Remus stand without shifting Harry in Remus's arms. "One day we are going to have to tell Harry we're not his "daddy" and "papa". It's going to kill me to explain Prongs and Lily to him." he guided Remus to the cot and dropped the side so Remus could place Harry in. "It'll kill me but he needs to know them."

Remus lowered the sleeping toddler into the cot, tucked him in and placed his toy deer in his arms. The dark hair baby boy grapped the toy and cuddled it tightly. " i know, love. i love when he calls me papa and crys for _me_. but it breaks my heart that james will never have this." remus wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist from the back and placed his chin on sirius's shoulder. "i love you." he whispered in sirius's ear then kissed his neck.

after a long pause as the pair watch the baby sleeping, both lost in their own thoughts sirius added "somedays i think what would have happened. if you hadnt come over that night and i went to james and lily's alone. if i had found them like that," he took a deep breath to still himself. "if you hadnt been rational when hagrid had come to take harry to safety, if you hadn't stopped me trying to find...peter and trying to kill the rat." Sirius felt tears on his checks. he hadn't cried in months but on the one year anniversary it was expected. "I mean I could have killed peter, or died trying. I could be in Azkaban. Not that slimy rat. Harry could be anywhere with anyone. Merlin knows why Albus thought he would be safer with those muggles." Sirius was really crying now the tears streamed down his face. "I mean we took a _vow_ to protect him, the day we became godparents. I'd never let anything bad happen to him. I love him so much. Like his my own." Remus just held him tightly as he started to quietly sob over a sleeping Harry.

"Shhh love. I've got you. I always will. Lets leave Harry to sleep." Remus cooed, turning Sirius, rubbing his clean, dry hair and lead Sirius out of the nursery and into their room across the hall. Remus turned and called the light out in Harry's room with his wand.

In their room Remus only slightly shut the door so they could hear when Harry woke up. He sat Sirius on their queen sized bed. Then pulled a hanky from his cardigan pocket to dry Sirius's face. "Pads?" Sirius looked up at Remus with those sad grey puppy-dog eyes. "I'm grateful that I was with you too... when we found them. You lost it... In your grief... To see James like that... And Harry was crying so hard. The poor little man. His so strong. But I don't want to dwell on the possibilities. It scares me, infact." Remus rubbed circles on the dark haired wizards back as he sobbed a fue more tears out. Remus trailed kisses down his face. Kissed his temple. Then his check. Then the side if his mouth.

Sirius turned into Remus's mouth and kissed him with all he had. His tongue begged for entrance to remus's mouth. He cupped his hand around the back of the blondes head pulling his body closer. As they kissed and fought for dominance. Sirius climbed onto his werewolves lap. His erection was becoming painful behind pyjama pants. And he could feel Remus's cock rub against him. They both moaned into each others mouths at the contact.

Remus had had enough of play he grabbed Sirius arse tight as he created more friction. He kissed Sirius neck sucking at the sweet spot where he marked the 22 year old only 5 years ago in their dorm room. The spot that told everyone his was his mate for life. Sirius cried out Remus's name as Remus rutted against Sirius's hard cock. "Do you like my hard cock?" He moaned into Sirius's neck. Sirius only could whimper. "Do you like when i rut you? You are a sluty little thing aren't Sirius? say it?" Remus demanded.

"Y-Y-yess. oh fuck Moony!" Sirius cryed as he bounced on Remus's lap.

Remus kissed Sirius mouth nipping and biting his lips. Then still gripping Sirius's arse he flipped them over so he was kneeling over Sirius's flustered body. He removed Sirius shirt first ripping it off over his head. Then he trailed kisses down his body, over his pebbled nipples working one with his mouth and tweaking the other with wet fingers. Sirius was moaning and groaning under Remus ministrations. Remus smirked at the sounds. He kissed lower over Sirius's tight hard stomach to the top of his pyjamas. He hooked his fingers into the band and slowly, painfully he pulled them lower following with kisses every inch or so. Sirius was wiggling around as Remus teased his body.

Remus kissed back up to sirius's crotch. and pecked the tip of Sirius's hard cock and licked the precum that had pool on his abdomen. he only sucked sirius for a couple of strokes before pecking his way down to Sirius's balls he sucked each one into his mouth. sirius moaned and cryed. but pulled back to look at his lover. he grabbed a leg that was dropped over the side of the bed next to remus's head. "do you want more,slut? do you want me to keep sucking your greedy cock? It tastes so fucking good." Sirius moaned. Remus had his ankle and had placed his foot on the bed next to him, knee in the air. "or do you want me to fuck you?" he breathed against his puckered hole. remus watched as Sirius's hard cock pulsed at the thought.

" oh yes you want me to fuck you tight hole, dont you? you dirty little tart." remus didnt wait for the answer, he pushed Sirius's other leg over his shoulder spread his arse cheeks, and shoved his mouth over sirius's arse hole. sirius whimpered."yes!"

Sirius wiggled, whimpered and moaned as his lover sucked and licked at him. it was almost to much for the the dark hair man to stand. he felt his orgasm coming when the werewolf removed Sirius's leg from his shoulder and kissed back up his body. "i love you pads." remus said staring deep it sirius's stromy eyes. Sirius breathed out a languid i love you too. before he knew it he was being kissed again. slowly. Remus lined his rock hard cock up with Sirius's now wet hole.

"tell me you want me?" Remus demanded. gently pocking sirius's arse.

"mmmmhm" was all Sirius could answer. his need greater then his ability to speak.

Remus smirked down at his mate. "say that again love i didn't quite catch that?" he prodded sirius's tight hole more. teasing his lover with his cock.

"FUCK ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GODS FUCK ME!" Sirius screamed in ecstacy.

"tisk tisk" remus remanded. " you need to shhhh."he whispered in sirius's ear. sirius opened his opened his eyes to say sorry but Remus rammed into sirius. sirius bite his lip to hold back a cry of pleasure and pain.

Remus rutted into Sirius, as Sirius tossed his head form side to side trying to stop himself from screaming remus's name over and over.

finally remus lowered his mouth to sirius's and kissed his slowly and deeply as he felt his climax building. the friction of remus's stomach on sirius's cock bbought the dark hair wizard undone. he came all over both their stomachs and his walls tightened on remus who gave two more thrusts before he came in Sirius's greedy hole.

Remus collapsed on top of sirius. and Sirius embraced his lover tightly.

"I love you so much." Sirius whispered in Remus's ear.

"i love you too. sweet dreams my love." Remus whispered back.

"sweet dreams."


End file.
